The Special Needs Clinic is one of the few specialized psychiatry clinics in New York City to manage the complex mental health problems of children and families affected by HIV disease and substance abuse. Four unmet mental health service needs are addressed in this application. (1) Case-finding and patient engagement efforts will be initiated among high risk families through the development of a multidisciplinary Family Mental Health Team; (2) HIV risk reduction programs will be developed and implemented that meet the unique needs of HIV affected children and adolescents receiving mental health services in the Special Needs Clinic; (3) the existing Presbyterian Hospital HIV Testing and Counseling program will be augmented to meet the specific needs of families affected by HIV; and (4) an augmented program evaluation of all mental health and risk reduction services delivered in the Special Needs Clinic will be conducted.